Fall In Love With A Bad Boy
by inchan88
Summary: (Complete) "ADA! soalnya cinta pertamaku dulu juga-," Baekhyun ngotot mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Cinta pertama? haha, itu waktu kau main rumah-rumahan kan?" kekeh Yifan sambil bersmik ria, mengejek adiknya. [Remake, Chanbaek, T, Romance, GS]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fall In Love With A Bad Boy

Cerita ini aslinya bukan milik saya, tapi milik atau karya:

Anashin

(Chanbaek) Version

T (Romance)

Saya hanya me(remake) dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama, karena saya menyukai alur ceritanya, dan komiknya merupakan komik favorid saya.

Di Sebuah kamar yang serba pink, Baekhyun tampak asyik membaca sebuah komik. Di komik itu diceritakan kalau tokoh utamanya ditakdirkan hidup bersama.

"Hwaaa asiknyaaa! aku juga mau kisah cinta seperti ini, indahnya," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau itu, anak kelas 1 SMP yang polos ya ternyata," ucap Yifan kakak Baekhyun yang sering disapa Kris oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Huh?" gumam Baekhyun bingung, sambil melihat ke arah Yifan yang tiba-tiba muncul dikamarnya hanya telanjang dada dan mengenakan kolor selutut itu, lalu handuk yang dikalungkan dileher, terlihat jelas kalau Yifan mau pergi mandi.

"Mana ada namja seperti itu di dunia nyata, kalau ada, itu menakutkan," ucap Yifan sambil menatap sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Eh? ada kok," ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

'Jangan samakan dengan oppa, oppa kan playboy,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tak ada bodoh," ucap Yifan sambil mendengus geli.

"ADA! soalnya cinta pertamaku dulu juga-" Baekhyun ngotot mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Cinta pertama? haha, itu waktu kau main rumah-rumahan kan?" kekeh Yifan sambil bersmik ria mengejek adiknya.

"Huh? Main rumah-rumahan!?" muncul keringat gede si kening Baekhyun, dia terlalu syok mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan.

000

- _Dua tahun kemudian-_

Baekhyun tau kalau yang dikatakan kakaknya waktu itu ada benarnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu namja seperti ini.

"Baekhie coba lihat ini. Tadaa! majalah edisi bulan ini, edisi khusus Park Chanyeol, kyaa," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan cover majalah yang dipegangnya kepada Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah! edisi kusus, hebat! eh? padahal dia baru mulai kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat cover majalah itu.

"Iya, tapi sekarang dia sudah populer loh!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Sebagai penggemar lamanya, rasanya agak aneh, tapi biarlah, dia semakin keren sih, hihi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang ke kelas 10-2 yuk?" ajak Kyungsoo sambil memandang Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Eh? lagi? tadikan sudah," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Habisnya, yang asli lebih oke sih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Suka banget sama dia ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya.

"Iya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cerah.

000

"Kyaaa keren," terdengar suara berisik yeoja-yeoja yang berkumpul di dekat taman.

"Ah ada di taman, ada Park Chanyeol lagi bermain basket," ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke arah taman dari lantai dua. Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo.

Terlihat Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya sedang bermain bola Basket di taman depan kelas.

"Wah keren!"

"Nice pass!"

"Kyaa Park Chanyeol,"

Begitulah jeritan yeoja-yeoja yang melihat permainan Chanyeol di bawah ring.

000

"Park Chanyeol ya?" gumam Baekhyun setelah mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman bersama Kyungsoo sambil melihat permainan basket Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

'Tapi aku tak bisa seperti mereka," gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kyaa keren"

Ckrek

Ckrek

'Semuanya terpesona, seperti di komik' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat anak-anak yeoja yang menjerit histeris sampai ada yang mengambil beberapa foto melalui smartphone nya.

'Sudah 3 bulan masuk SMA, aku juga ingin menyukai seseorang, tapi di SMP-' gumam Baekhyun sedih.

- _Flashback-_

Namjachingu _pertama : keren dan baik hati, tapi genit._

 _Baekhyun sedang berjalan sendirian ditrotoar saat pulang sekolah, lalu saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke depan, dia melihat namjachingunya jalan berdua dengan anak yeoja sambil berpelukan mesra._

 _"Loh? bukanya kita pacaran?" Baekhyun sambil menatap horor pemandangan di depannya._

Namjachingu _kedua: Posesif._

 _Saat itu Baekhyun sedang piket kelas bersama teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba namjachingunya datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan._

 _"Kenapa bicara dengan namja selain aku?," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun._

 _"Mereka teman sekelasku, kami sedang piket, apa kau tak lihat?" ucap Baekhyun kesal._

 _-Flashback End-_

'Walau aku berusaha, aku tak bisa menyangkal kata-kata oppa ku waktu itu, cinta pertamaku itu hanya main rumah-rumahan katanya, aku jadi sedih, huhhh," Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

- _Flashback-_

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya," ucap seorang namja kecil_.

 _"Iya," Baekhyun kecil tersenyum manis_ mendengar perkataan namja kecil di depannya.

 _-Flashback End-_

'Apa itu karena sampai sekarang aku tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku waktu SD dulu? tapi bagaimana akhir cinta pertamaku itu?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

'Uhh payah, aku bahkan tak ingat wajahnya, bagaimana kalau itupun kesalahpahamanku? (cuma main rumah-rumahan),' ucap Baekhyun miris.

"Hei! kalian memotret Park Chanyeol?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Ah Maaf,"

"Eh?"

"Hiiiy,"

Terdengar pekian kaget para yeoja yang berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun penasaran lalu menengok ke arah asal suara.

"Cepat hapus! bagi seorang model, foto yang di ambil diam-diam itu sangat mengganggu," ucap yeoja itu dengan nada sinis.

Doeeng

"Maaf,"

"Kalau sudah dihapus tunjukan buktinya, dasar anak-anak kelas 1 ini," gumam yeoja itu dengan nada sing a song.

"Siapa itu? Cantik," bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi dia abaikan.

"Xi Luhan, belum lama ini dia menjadi model remaja, anak kelas 12," bisik Kyungsoo sambil menutupi mulutnya.

'Wah Park Chanyeol memang tak terjangkau, repot kalau menyukainya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa dihapus? itu aku kan? coba lihat!" ucap Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri salah satu yeoja yang sempat memotret dirinya.

"Eeeh? A-ah iya," ucap yeoja itu dengan muka merah lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Park Chanyeol"

Terdengar pekian pelan dari beberapa yeoja didekatnya.

"Ah, ini lumayan, jangan dihapus ya? sayangkan kalau di hapus?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretan yeoja itu.

"Oh," gumam Baekhyun pelan saat melihat momen itu.

"Ah! kau bicara apa sih Park Chanyeol? nanti yeoja-yeoja ini salah paham" ucap Luhan memperingatkan Chanyeol.

"Tolong jangan begitu hanya karena tampil di majalah, sikapmu itu membuatku kesal," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka.

Jleb

"Kesal?" ucap Luhan lebih seperti suara geraman. Luhan pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman itu dengan kesalnya.

"Haha dia sepertinya syok mendengar perkataanmu" ucap Park Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya memperlihatkan gigi-gigi besarnya.

"Kyaaa!"

"Keren!"

"Waaaa," Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol takjub atas apa yang dilakukannya, gentle sekali.

Nice.

000

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jalan-jalan berdua, mereka nampak asyik berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan.

"Eh? Lebih dari 10 orang?" tanya Baekhyun kaget mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Iya, dan semuanya ditolak, padahal mereka semua cantik-cantik, dia juga tak punya yeojachingu," ucap Kyungsoo antusias menceritakan tentang Park Chanyeol.

'Standarnya tinggi ya?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hei! sebentar lagi Park Chanyeol Ultah, rekornya pasti bertambah, deg-degan nih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

Mereka pun memutuskan memasuki sebuah toko di pinggir jalan.

"Eh? jangan-jangan Kyungie mau menembaknya di hari ulang tahunnya ya?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya ingin memberinya sebuah kado, syukur-syukur kalau dia ingat namaku," ucap Kyungsoo miris, lalu segera memasuki toko dan disusul Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Oh begitu? iya juga ya, haha," Baekhyun pun tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Ah! kalau ini bagaimana? dia suka basket, pasti dipakai," tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan wrist bands dengan pola kotak-kotak kecil hitam putih seperti pola papan catur ditangannya.

"Kalau ini bisa dipakai sehari-hari," sambung Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Iya bagus," ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat wrist bands yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Tapiii, kalau disatukan dengan yang lain ini yang paling bagus, tapiii," Kyungsoo tampak menimbang-nimbang membandingkan yang dia pegang dengan yang lain.

"Kalau hanya ada ini aku menjadi jadi kurang percaya diri, apa dia akan menyukainya? uhh," gumam Kyungsoo murung.

"Haha kalau begitu, aku juga mengambil satu yang biasa saja bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun kemudian.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tampak mengeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Misalnya ini dengan ini, kalau diberikan secara bersamaan, milik Kyungie terlihat yang paling bagus kan?" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengambil wrist bands asal, lalu mendekatkannya dengan wrist bands yang dipegang kyungsoo.

"Hahaha benar! tapi kenapa yang seperti ini juga di jual?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung melihat wrist bands yang dipegang Baekhyun. Wrist band putih polos dan bergambar kepala maskot aneh yang memiliki alis tebal seperti sinchan, juga ada bulatan merah di bagian pipi maskot itu.

"Tapi maaf ya?" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku terus-terusan merepotkan Baekhie, sampai beli kado segala," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ahaha tak apa, santai saja, sesama teman harus saling membantu kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa garing.

000

"Park Chanyeolssi!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama teman-temannya di depan kelas.

"Eh?" Chanyeol pun melirik kearah Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun tampak mengintip malu-malu dengan muka merah setelah Chanyeol melihat ke arah mereka.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum tipis.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bisakah kita bicara di sana?" tunjuk Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

000

"Eh? apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menerima bungkusan kecil tipis yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah surat itu.

"A-anu, sedikit lebih cepat sih, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ah, jadi begitu? terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi besarnya yang tersusun rapih.

"Tapi aku-" Chanyeol sampak mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo seketika menegang mananti apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya.

"-tak bisa membalas apa-apa, aku juga mengatakan begitu pada yang lain, aku senang atas perhatian kalian, tapi itu saja, " ucap Chanyeol kikuk sedikit tak enak saat mengatakannya.

Glekh

Baekhyun seketika menelan ludahnya saat mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Sing

Untuk sesaat nyawa Kyungsoo seperti meninggalkan raganya, tapi dia cepat-cepat menguasai diri.

"Ah, maaf," ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo pun segera bertindak.

"B-bukan seperti itu! itu isinya wrist bands, kami juga paham kok, jadi kami memilih hadiah yang tak akan membebani Chanyeolssi, kalau Chanyeolssi suka pakailah, itu saja cukup, ya kan Kyungie?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"I-iya," ucap Kyungsoo gugup masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh! kalau begitu akan ku pakai," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, jangan sungkan-sungkan," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya aku paling suka memakai wrist bands, sering memakainya sih, makasih ya? kyungie," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

'Dia tau' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"A-aaku suka Chanyeolssi," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

'Eh?' Baekhyun terkejut melihat keberanian yang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo miliki.

"J-jadilah namjachingu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan muka yang memerah sempurna.

'Eeeh?' Baekhyun semakin terkejut dibuatnya.

'Kyungsoo?' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Maaf, aku belum ingin mempunyai yeojachingu, mendadak juga sih, maaf," ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku terbawa perasaan dan membuat Chanyeolssi terganggu, sungguh, lupakan saja," ucap Kyungsoo miris sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'Kyungie,' Baekhyun merasa kasihan melihatnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, apa aku terlihat begitu terganggu? Ng? aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi aku tak menganggap itu sebagai gangguan, habisnya, membutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk menyatakan perasaan kan? aku senang kok," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

000

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo tampak duduk diam dibangku taman.

"Dibilang begitu malah sulit melupakannya, huhh," gumam Kyongsoo sedih.

"Iya," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Memaksakan diri melupakannya kan? tapi aku tak perlu!" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri.

"hohh?" Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Soalnya dia sudah ingat namaku, meski tak di balas, tapi aku boleh terus menyukainya kan?" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"iya,"

"hik hik meskipun ditolak, aku tak menyesal menyukainya," Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum disela tangisnya.

'Aku iri, aku juga ingin menyukai seseorang' iner Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum miris.

TBC

Begitulah kira-kira ceritanya. Masih bingung mau melanjutkan ff ku yang lain, jadi sebagai refres diri aku putuskan membuat meremake komik favoritku.

Bila berkenan review boleh, tidak juga tak apa, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi jangan kasih kritikan pedas ya aku kan jadi sedih (T-T)

sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Fall in love)

"Waaah," pekik Baekhyun pelan saat melihat wrist bands di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Dia memakainya, kyaaa," pekik Kyungsoo kegirangan saat melihat wrist bands yang dipakai Chanyeol. sebuah wrist bands motif papan catur yang dia berikan kemarin pada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah.

"Husstt Kyungie," ucap Baekhyun memberi peringatan kepada Kyungsoo kalau pekiannya terlalu keras. Dan benar saja tak lama berselang Chanyeol menengok ke arah mereka.

"Pagi," sapa Chanyeol pada mereka sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan melalui mereka.

"Ah, Pagi," ucap Kyungsoo pelan, semburat merah tampak muncul diwajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol menyapaku, senangnya," ucap Kyungsoo girang lalu mengapit tangan Baekhyun.

"Huhh! aku juga ingin jatuh cinta," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menyenangkan loh! Oh ya kenapa Baekhie tak menyukai Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran.

"Eh?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan.

"Sudah lama aku penasaran, apa itu karena Baekhie tak enak padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Eh? tidak," pekik Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

'Bukan hanya itu,' sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku tak keberatan loh! memang saingannya banyak, lagipula aku sudah ditolak," ucap Kyungsoo miris, sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

'Mungkin aku bisa menyukai Park Chanyeol, tapi-'

000

"Tidak, aku tak mau," ucap Baekhyun lantang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan sambil berdecit pelan.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau membantu oppa lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hufh, bodoh, kali ini bukan seperti itu, kau hanya perlu bilang kalau malam minggu makan denganku, itu saja!" ucap Yifan meyakinkan adiknya.

"Aku tak mau!" ucap Baekhyun kesal melihat kelakuan Kakaknya.

"Aku korban! kenalanku melihatku jalan dengan yeoja lain, lalu dia mengadu pada yeojachingu ku, kalau kau bilang dia satu-satunya yeojachingu ku, semua akan senang," ucap Yifan murung.

"Korban yang berisik," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap sinis kearah kakaknya. Bukan tak mau membantu, hanya saja Yifan terlalu playboy dan selalu meminta Baekhyun berbohong demi melancarkan aksinya.

"Mau ya?" bujuk Yifan pada adiknya dengan muka memelas.

"Makanya jangan selingkuh, bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu bergegas meninggalkan Yifan, dia sudah muak dengan kelakuan bejat kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu!" cegak Yifan saat melihat adiknya meninggalkan dirinya memasuki kamar.

Blam

Ctak

"Glekh," Yifan menelan ludahnya kasar. Seketika muncul perempatan di pelipis Yifan saat melihat penolakan adiknya.

"Selingkuh lagi, Oppa menyebalkan!" ucap Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya.

-Duk duk duk-

"Oi! Baekhyun keluarlah!," Teriak Yifan dari luar kamar adiknya.

"Hufhh, masih ngotot?," gumam Baekhyun dengan suara suram memandang kearah pintu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kakaknya itu.

'Melihat kejadian ini, rasanya aku tak bisa pacaran,' gumam Baekhyun sambil menundukn kepalanya.

-Duk duk duk-

"Ada apa sih? kau berubah, waktu kecil kau tak seperti ini," ucap Yifan masih setia menggedor pintu adiknya.

Deg

- _Flashback-_

 _Baekhyun saat berusia 7 tahun._

 _"Waaah, baru kali ini Oppa membawa yeoja kerumaaah!," pekik Baekhyun saat melihat kakaknya membawa yeoja main kerumahnya._

 _"Eh sungguh?" tanya yeoja itu penasaran. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Benar aku yang pertama?" tanya yeoja itu sambil melihat kearah Yifan yang tengah merangkul pundaknya mesra._

 _"Tentu saja," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan._

 _Gyut_

 _"Senangnya," ucap yeoja itu senang sambil memeluk Yifan kegirangan._

 _Cup_

 _"Aku juga," ucap Yifan setelah mengecup bibir yeojachingunya sekilas._

 _"Iiih!" Baekhyun melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan horor._

 _Baekhyun kecil sudah terkontaminasi._

 _"Itu kata-kata ajaib yang bisa membuat yeoja-yeoja bahagian kan? nih hadiah!" ucap Yifan sambil memberikan sebungkus coklat kepada adiknya setelah yeoja itu pergi._

 _"Terima kasih! hari ini yeoja yang oppa bawa juga terlihat sena_ _ng," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Ah Baekhie juga punya hadiah untuk oppa, Baekhie membuatnya agar oppa selalu bahagia," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Oh?" pekik Yifan terkejut._

 _"Misanga! (gelang persahabatan)," dengan bangga Baekhyun memberikan misanga buatanya kepada kakaknya._

 _"Apa ini? Maaf oppa alergi memakai aksessoris," ucap Yifan sambil menatap horor misanga ditangannya._

 _"Eh? jadi Oppa tak bisa memakainya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kecewa._

 _"Iya, nanti bisa gatal-gatal," ucap Yifan sambil mengembalikan misanga itu pada adiknya._

 _'Tapi keesokan harinya, Oppa ku memakai gelang yang sama dengan yeojacingunya, uhh!'_

 _-Flashback End-_

'Waktu itu aku tak tau, oppa yang setiap minggunya membawa yeoja yang berbeda, memintaku mengatakan itu. Aku tak sadar, kalau oppa ku yang baik dan sangat kusukai itu, ternyata musuh para yeoja, jangan-jangan tak diberkati dengan cinta yang indah adalah hukumanku karna melakukan itu saat kecil?' seketika keringat dingin muncul di kening Baekhyun.

'Mungkin dendam yeoja-yeoja yang ditipu, uhh ampuni aku tuhan,' iner Baekhyun miris meratapi nasipnya.

000

"Hahaha ya ampun apa itu?," terdengar tawa renyah di koridor sekolah.

"Kenapa biasa saja kok," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wrist bands yang ia kenakan.

"Memakai itu seperti hukuman kalah game saja," ucap salah satu teman chanyeol.

"Jam olahraga nantikan kita bermain basket, fansmu bisa berkurang, kalau mereka melihat itu loh! kekanak-kanakan, haha," ucap teman Chanyeol yang satunya.

"Lumayan kan? apanya yang aneh? ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat wrist bands di pergelang tangannya.

'eh? kenapa Park Chanyeol memakai itu?" pekik Baekhyun sambil melihat wrist bands yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan tatapan horor.

"Lepas dong, mmbuat ku ingin tertawa haha," bujuk salah satu teman Chanyeol.

"Tidak ah, aku tak mau melepasnya," ucap Chanyeol ngotot mempertahankan wrist bands di tangannya.

Doeng

"Park Chanyeolssi! boleh bicara sebentar?" Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri memanggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan mengikuti Baekhyun ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Hei! mau bicara apa? jam pelajaran berikutnya olahraga," ucap Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Set

"Lepas wrist bands itu!" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menjulurkan tanganya kedepan.

"Eh?" pekik Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ku mohon! atau kembalikan!," ucap Baekhyun meminta wrist bands itu kembali dengan sedikit gusar.

"Eh? t-tunggu sebentar, tenang dulu, apa maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"M-maaf, i-ituu wrist bands dariku yang sebenarnya hanya bonus, Chanyeolssi cukup memakai yang dari Kyungie saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik kearah wrist bands di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

'Aku tak menyangka dia sebaik ini,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Chanyeolssi ditertawakan gara-gara aku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh! itu sih tak masalah," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tidak, buang saja, atau ku belikan yang lain," ucap Baekhyun ngotot meminta wrist bands itu kembali.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu, aku benar-benar tak masalah kok, aku tidak peduli soal desain," ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau dia baik-baik saja memakai wrist bands itu.

"Lagipula hanya ini yang kubawa, aku tak bisa kalau tidak memakai wrist bands, apalagi jam berikutnya basket," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang wrist bands yang ia kenakan.

"Eeh?"

'Gara-gara aku imej manja kerennya rusak,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ah, kalau begitu, akan ku belikan yang baru," ucap Baekhyun sambil mundur teratur.

"Ah! tunggu, tenanglah, dengarkan aku dulu!, aku benar-benar tak tak masalah kok, aku tak perduli soal desain," ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Oh?"

'Bohong dia pasti hanya ingin menjaga perasaanku,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya, aku memakainya untuk melindungi ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan misanga ditangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Misanga?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya, aku tak mau pas olahraga nanti misanga ini tersangkut dan putus, aku ingin memakainya sampai ia putus dengan sendirinya," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Oh! anak namja juga percaya hal seperti itu ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

'Di luar dugaan,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku banci ya? ya kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"T-tidak! bukan begitu," sangkal Baekhyun panik.

'Kalau oppa ku pasti tak mau memakainya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Yang ini pengecualian, ini hadiah penuh cinta sih," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis memegang misanga itu.

Glekh

'Eh? penuh cinta! apa itu artinya dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?" pekik Baekhyun kaget dalam hati.

"Adik yeoja ku yang membuatnya, dia masih SD," sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

'Kebetulan seperti ini biasanya mustahil,' pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Dia tau aku mempunyai cita-cita yang ingin sekali ku wujudkan, jadi dia susah payah membuatnya, dia bilang dengan ini pasti terwujud, aku jadi ingin percaya" ucap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum tipis.

Deg

'Takdir itu,'

-teng teng teng teng-

"Ah gawat olahraganya! sudah dulu ya aku buru-buru," ucap Chanyeol lalu bergegas pergi.

"Ah! maaf," ucap Baekhyun kemudian setelah menyadari kebodohannya.

"Eh?"

Tap

"Aku sudah tanya namamu belum? Kau temannya Kyungie kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, iya," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Tak terduga ya, aku ingin percaya, kalau takdir itu-' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

000

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang piket kelas bersama, Baekhyun pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Jadi begitulah, maaf Kyungie," ucap Baekhyun setelah menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya, baiklah, saingannya banyak loh bersiaplah!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

"I-iya," ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

"Rintangannya sulit tapi ayo berusaha!," ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memegang sapu.

'Ah! aku, memang ceroboh sekali,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu aku buang sampah dulu ya," ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih sampah yang sudah dimasukan ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Iya, aku mau menyelesaikan yang ini dulu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelap kaca.

000

'Ah!' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat Chanyeol duduk sendiri di bangku belakang kelas dengan headset tersumpal di telinganya.

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempat, lalu tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyadari kehadiranya. Chanyeol menengok kearahnya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang bisa membuat yeoja-yeoja berteriak histeris karenanya.

Blush

'Tapi aku suka, dan aku akan lebih menyukainya' iner Baekhyun dalam hati lalu bergegas pergi dari sana dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

000

'Aku ingin dia memakai wrist bands yang bagus, bukan yang kekanak-kanakan seperti kemarin,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati disertai tersenyum tipis.

'Tapi dia mau menerimanya tidak ya? ah kuletakkan saja di loker atau di laci mejanya,' putus Baekhyun kemudian.

'Kalau tak salah ini tempat duduknya, besok dia pasti melihatatnya,'

Plug

Baekhyun meletakkan bingkisan wrist bands di meja Chanyeol.

Sregh

Baekhyun pun menggeser bangku Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

'Eh? itu kan?,'

Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan kalau tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

'Tak ada orang kan? huhh'

Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya kembali di bangku itu dengan perasaaan tak menentu.

Deg

Deg

'Maaf aku seenaknya, sebentar saja kok,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati lalu mengambil mp3 yang tadi Chanyeol bawa di belakang kelas lalu menyematkan headset itu di telinganya.

Klik

Deg

'Musik jenis apa yang didengarnya aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang dia'

"Kalau hobi kami berbeda, rasanya aku bisa menyukai apa yang Chanyeolssi suka," ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Klik

Deg

"-suka,"

Kriik kriik

"Aku ingin kau jadi namjacinguku,"

Kriik

'Ini hanya suara, bukan musik' guman Baekhun dalam hati, bingung.

'Eh? yeoja?,'

"Aku suka padamu,"

"Suka sekali,"

"Aku ingin jadi yeojachingumu-"

'Oh dialog apa ini?' Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku suka padamu,"

"Sangat suka,"

'Apa ini,' Muncul keringat dingin di dahi Baekhyun.

"A-aaku suka Chanyeolssi,"

'Ini!' Baekhyun mulai was-was.

"-jadilah namjachinguku,"

Klik

Deg

'Uhh,'

(0608k...)

'Ini suara Kyungie, ada tanggal dan inisialnya' ucap Baekhyun sambil memeriksa rincian rekaman itu.

'Banyak juga suara yang lain, semuanya suara yeoja yang suka pada chanyeolssi, berarti Chanyeolssi merekamnya? dia juga mendengarkannya? seperti ini?' Baekhyun syok mengetahui ini semua.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Eh? i-itu artinya, dia namja mesum dong? hufh, huwaaaa mustahil!' Baekhyun terlalu syok mengetahui itu sampai tak sadar dia menitikkan air mata.

"Hobi seperti ini, tak bisa kuterima," ucap Baekhyun penuh kecewa.

'Tak kusangka-'

"Baekhyunssi? sedang apa?"

Deg

'-bertemu orang seperti ini, aku benar-benar dihukum ya?' ucap Baekhyun miris dalam hati.

"Maaf"

TBC

Ternyata meremake sebuah komik itu sudah sekali ya, jadilah ini seadanya, maaf.

Bila berkenan silahkan review, tidak juga tak apa, aku tak memaksa.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

-salam hangat inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Baekhyunssi? sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-anu," ucap Baekhyun gugup, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi Baekhyun.

'Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? kalau aku seenaknya membongkar mejamu dan menemukan rahasiamu, aku tak bisa berdalih, Uhh!' Baekhyun seketika merinding merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi.

"Maaf," ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Kembalikan," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun pun perlahan berdiri lalu menyerahkan mp3 itu pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya," ucap Baekhyun takut-takut.

Set

'Ah! kenapa?,' Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah mendapatkan mp3nya kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tunggu, apa maksud rekaman itu? kenapa kau diam saja? kurasa yeoja-yeoja yang bilang suka padamu tak akan menyukainya,"

Tap

Tap

Tap

'Dicuekin, Uhh,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah! aku tak akan bilang apapun! jadi sebaiknya kau hent-"

BRAK

Glekh

'Uhh!' Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan menghimpitnya di tembok, mengurungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Dengar! aku boleh berbuat sesukaku kan?" tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

'Dia dekat,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi-"

Set

"Tak ada tapi-tapi," ucap Chanyeol sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun.

Blush

"Pokoknya kau diam saja," ucap Chanyeol dingin dan berlalu pergi.

'Eeh?'

Zruuk

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika merosot kelantai setelah Chanyeol berjalan menjauhinya.

'S-siapa dia?' Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan semua itu.

000

"Pagi Baekhie! Bagaimana kemarin?" sapa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun saat bertemu di lorong kelas.

"Eh? K-kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Iya, soal wrist bands itu, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu kemarin, dapat yang bagus?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengapit lengan Baekhyun menuju kelasnya.

"Ah! iya aku pilih yang simpel, warna hitam bergambar bintang," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Sebaiknya Kyungie ku beritahu soal kemarin,' putus Baekhyun kemudian.

"Oh ya Kyunggie, sebenarnya Chanyeolssi-,"

"Pagi!" sapa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Ah! pagi," sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah Chanyeol.

'Nyaris saja,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Pagi Yeol," sapa Jongin salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi," Chanyeol pun membalas sapaan temannya ramah.

"Tumben datang cepat?," tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kebetulan tadi aku bangun lebih pagi," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo tampak masih betah memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

'Sikapnya biasa saja, masih tetap ceria, apa kemarin aku salah?' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah! tadi kami sedang ngobrol tentang Chanyeolssi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh! soal apa?," tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Apa ya Baekhie? tadi kau bilang sebenarnya Chanyeolssi- kenapa?," tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Lalu dia melirik kearah Chanyeol.

Jiit

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya. Sementara Kyungsoo tampak memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya saat melihat Baekhyun terkejut.

'I-itu Kyungie dibelakangmu,' iner Baekhyun seram.

"Ah! soal tadi ya? aku tidak berbicara tentang Chanyeolssi kok, sebenarnya sedari tadi punggungku gatal, sekarang sudah tidak lagi hehe," ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh garing.

"Oh jadi begitu? syukurlah," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol pun tertawa garing mendengar penyangkalan Baekhyun yang terdengar menggelikan.

000

'Andai aku tak tau, uhh! jadi seperti itulah sosok asli Park Chanyeol, yang sehari-hari terlihat ceria itu palsu, tak kusangkan dia namja jahat yang hobinya menipu yeoja-yeoja, dan yang terburuknya adalah hobinya yang merekam pernyataan cinta itu,' Baekhyun mengaduk segelas es didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Tapi, sepertinya dia tak bohong soal menjaga misanga pemberian adiknya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hari ini Xiuminie mau menembak Park Chanyeol ya?"

'Eh?' Baekhyun yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja di sampingnya itu segera memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"I-iya, jam istirahat nanti,"

"Kyaa jadi ikut tegang nih,"

'Xiuminssi mau mengatakan suka padanya?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati, sambil menengok kearah yeoja yang bernama Xiumin.

'Berarti Xiuminssi bakalan direkam juga olehnya, bagaimana ini? apa aku sedang di uji?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Berusahalah!"

"Iya, aku takut, tapi aku akan berusaha,"

'Anak sebaik ini? hugh,' Baekhyun seketika berkeringat dingin sambil menatap Xiumin horor.

000

-Istirahat siang-

Tap

Tap

"Loh Baekhyunssi? kok disini?" tanya Xiumin bingung saat melihat Baekhyun di depan kelas Chanyeol sambil membawa kardus berisi peralatan mengajar guru.

"Xiuminssi? mau bantu pak guru juga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, Aku- Ah! ada Chanyeolssi juga? kebetulan! aku disuruh membawa ini keruang guru, ini berat, boleh minta tolong?" ucap Baekhyun antusias saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya.

Brug

Baekhyun langsung memberikan kardus itu dan Chanyeol refleks memegangnya sambil menatap horor kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku-"

"Tolong yaaaa! ucap Baekhyun cepat lalu meraih tangan Xiumin dan membawanya lari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih syok.

"Eh, tu-tunggu! kenapaa?" ucap Xiumin panik saat ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaaf!" teriak Baekhyun lantang sambil membawa Xiumin kabur dari Park Chanyeol.

'Habis aku tak bisa pura-pura tak tau,'

-Hari berikutnya-

Hari sedang hujan, Chanyeol membuka payungnya saat dia akan pulang, tapi dia melihat yeoja yang berdiri melihat hujan dan tak membawa payung. Chanyeol pun memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Tidak membawa payung?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja itu.

Deg

"I-iya," ucap yeoja itu gugup saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu berbagi payung denganku saja," ucap Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan.

"Terim-,"

Brug

"Aku punya dua, silahkan!,' ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Chanyeol dan yeoja itu lalu menyodorkan payungnya kearah yeoja itu. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kesamping agar menjauh dari yeoja itu.

"Te-terimakasih," dengan terpaksa yeoja itu menerima payung pemberian Baekhyun dan menatapnya aneh.

Terlihat aura gelap bermunculan di sekitar Chanyeol.

Berr

Baekhyun pun merinding dibuatnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

-Hari berikutnya lagi-

"A-anu, aku suka Ch-,"

"Chanyeol! kau lagi ngapain sih?" panggil seorang namja dari jendela yang tak Chanyeol ketauhi itu siapa.

"Eh?" Chanyeol bingung memandang namja itu.

Zruug

Dug

Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah jendela di samping namja itu.

000

Ctak

Ctak

Muncul banyak sekali perempatan di dahi Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun geram.

"Kau ini! sebenarnya apa sih mau mu!?"

'Hiiiy sosok aslinya keluar,' bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika meremang melihat aura kemarahan Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"A-aku tak mau menambah dosa gara-gara membantu namja jahat!" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

'Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, kalau diabaikan tak baik juga untuk Chanyeolssi,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Huhh? apaan sih?" Chanyeol tak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku punya alasan kenapa berperan menjadi namja baik," ucap Chanyeol sambil memijit tengguknya.

"Maksudnya? kau pura-pura baik?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kalau ku beritahu alasannya, kau mau berjanji untuk tak menggangguku lagi, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Iya," putus Baekhyun kemudian, dia benar-benar ingin tau alasan kenapa Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Alasannya, demi popularitas," ucap Chanyeol dengan entengnya.

"T-tunggu dulu! masak untuk alasan sepele begitu?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan alasan simpel yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Benar! demi popularitas, pasti kau berpikir aku bodoh kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak suka.

"T-tidak, bukan, serius hanya karena itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan alasan Chanyeol.

"Iya, hanya karena itu," ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Terus kenapa kau merekam suara yeoja-yeoja yang menyatakan suka padamu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudin.

"Hasil bukti catatan," jawab Chanyeol padat dan jelas.

Doeeng

"Huhh? serius?" Baekhyun syok mendengarnya.

"Serius! jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi, Paham!," ucap Chanyeol kemudian, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih syok.

'Tapi, itu artinya dia hanya orang aneh dong? aku kecewa Chanyeolssi,' ucap Baekhyun syok.

-Keesokan harinya-

Dibelakang kelas.

"A-anu, aku suk-"

Brug

Grusak

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk (nyungsep) di bunga-bunga.

Ctak

Ctak

-Atap sekolah-

"Kauuu! tak begini perjanjiannya kan?" ucap Chanyeol marah.

"Habisnya, alasan itu jahat sekali kan? aku tak bisa menerimanya!" ucap Baekhyun masih tak terima dengan alasan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Huhh?"

"Bayangkan kalau kau menjadi yeoja-yeoja itu! mereka pasti syok kalau tau namja yang disukainya ternyata hanya pura-pura!" ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang (berteriak).

"Aktingku sempurna kan?" ucap Chanyeol dangan wajah menyebalkan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas.

'Chanyeolssi yang ceria, malah balik menyerang,'

"Kalau tak mendengarkan rekaman itu, kau juga tak akan tau kan? itu akibatnya kalau menyentuh barang orang, itu tak baik!" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

Glegh

'Yang tak baik itu kau,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bahkan, aku juga sampai- tertipu, aku sampai menyukaimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan muka merah lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tak merasakan apa-apa, aku tak akan sekecewa ini," sambung Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa.

'Pada akhirnya aku menyukai seseorang,'

Tatapan Chanyeol seketika melembut lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa cerita soal misanga dari adikmu itu juga bohong?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Benar, kau mungkin syok mengetahuinya, tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti yang lain, aku juga berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi jangan janggu aku lagi," ucap Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi.

'Memang sih tak ada yng sedih gara-gara Chanyeolssi, Kyungie juga tak sedih, mungkin yang lain juga, sepertinya semua bahagia kalau aku tak melakukan apa-apa, dan tanpa tau apa-apa,' renung Baekhyun dalam hati.

'Kalau begitu aku ingin jatuh cinta, huhh! cerita yang singkat, selamat tinggal Chanyeolssi,' mulai hari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu Park Chanyeol dan berusaha melupakan cintanya yang baru tumbuh itu.

000

Baekhyun pun kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya, berbaring diranjang, membaca komik, dan berselancar dengan imajinasinya.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan cinta yang seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun dengan komik ditangannya.

Cklek.

"Baekhie, bilang sama umma kalau malam ini aku tidak makan malam, dengarkan?" ucap Yifan yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Emm," gumam Baekhyun yang masih asyik membaca komik.

"Hari minggu masih ada dirumah haha," ejek Yifan lalu bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Jleb

Tuing

"Huhh! aku mau pergi kok!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima dengan ejekan kakaknya.

"Ya ya, dasar yeoja kesepian, haha," ucap Yifan lagi dan semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah keramanin kota Seoul.

"Mau ngapain ya? bagaimana nih? apa potong rambut saja ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang rambut lurusnya.

'Wah! ada pemotretan ya? ditengah kota?,' ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Terutama yang rambut hitam itu, keren ya? kyaa,"

Terdengar pekian salah satu yeoja yang terlihat berkerumun melihat jalannya pemotretan.

Baekhyun cukup penasaran, tapi dia hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Baekhyun penasaran seperti apa modelnya.

Jpret

Jpret

Jpret

Tanpa sengaja sang model memalingkan wajahnya, tak bisa dielakan lagi mata sang model dan mata Baekhyun bertemu.

Deg

"Katanya dia murid SMA,"

"Pasti asyik ya kalau kita satu sekolah dengannya,"

"Yang seperti itu langka sekali sih,"

'Itu-' Baekhyun terpaku ditempat.

"Oke, sesi selanjutnya kita lakukan di studio," ucap sang Fotografer.

"Eh selesai? padahal masih mau lihat,"

"Asyik! dapat tontonan bagus,"

'Kalian benar, tapi ada juga tak asiknya loh!' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati lalu berjalan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya.

-Studio Foto-

"Sudah selesai," ucap sang Fotografer.

"Terima kasih," ucap salah satu model teman Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf ya, kalian jadi pulang telat," ucap sang fotografer.

"Ah tak apa," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap model lain yang juga memakluminya.

"Mau ikut makan malam? ku traktir untuk malam ini," ucap salah satu teman model namja Chanyeol.

"Asyiik,"

"Mau,"

"Aku juga mau,"

"Ah! Chanyeolssi juga ikut kan?" tanya salah satu model itu.

"Tentu!" ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum tipis.

000

-Pukul 21.00-

'Senang akhirnya bisa potong rambut juga, lama sekali memutuskan modelnya,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil berjalan pulang.

"Kau manis deh, mau kerja part time?" tanya seorang namja sambil membagikan selembaran.

"Maaf tidak berminat," ucap Baekhyun cepat dan bergegas pergi.

'Ah coba tadi rambutku seperti ini, pasti-'

-Imajinasi Baekhyun-

"Loh, Baekhyunssi? rambut baru ya?," tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu memegang ujung rambutnya.

"Jadi tambah manis," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Yeoja itu berbicara dengannya?"

"Teman atau pacar?"

"Senangnya,"

-Imajinasi Baekhyun End-

'Mungkin akan seperti itu, hehe," iner Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Loh? Baekhyunssi?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Eh? Chanyeolssi?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

'Benar-benar terjadi? pulang pemotretan?' ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ah, potong rambut," ucap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

Cling

"Siapa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang.

'Bidadari? cantiknya,' Baekhyun terpesona melihat yeoja itu.

Cliing

"Teman Chanyeolssi?" tanya yeoja lain yang juga datang menghampiri mereka.

"Iya, teman sekolah," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Blush

'Kumpulan orang cakep'

Di depan Baekhyun kini sudah berkumpul Chanyeol dan beberapa teman modelnya, semuanya keren-keren dan cantik-cantik, membuat kepercayaan diri Baekhyun menguap entah kemana.

"Ah, A-aku habis jalan-jalan, Daah!" ucap Baekhyun lalu cepat-cepat kabur dari sana.

"Eh? jalan-jalan jam segini, ditengah kota? haha dia menarik ya," ucap salah satu teman model namja Chanyeol.

"Ayo cepat kita makan," ucap teman Chanyeol yang satunya lagi.

'Apa-apaan sih dia?' iner Chanyeol dalam hati sambil melihat kebelakang, melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

000

'Malunya, aku terlalu percaya diri, bodoh! hanya karena lebih manis aku merasa selefel dengannya, bodoh bodoh,' Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya sambil berlari tak tentu arah.

'Tapi seandainya aku sedikit berdandan, apa Chanyeolssi masih malu karena aku? sejak awal dunia kami memang berbeda, langkah ku menyerah sepertinya memang tepat,' putus Baekhyun kemudin.

Greb

Seseorang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Oi!"

Deg

"Kau sedang apa?"

TBC

Banyak typo, bahasa yang tak jelas dan sudah dipahami, maaf banget yaaaaa.

Oh ya terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di Chap sebelumnya, jangan lupa review lagi yaaa? jangan bosan-bosan, tapi aku tak memaksa sih. Yang penting jangan dikritik pedas saja.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnyaaaa.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kau sedang apa?"

Deg

'Huhh? oppa? Kenapa disini? debaranku jadi sia-sia kan?,' iner Baekhyun kecewa.

"Apa sih? aku kan jadi berharap?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kecewa. Padahal dia sudah berharap kalau Chanyeol yang datang.

'Mustahil dia datang, uhh,' Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huhh? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Yifan sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya adiknya katakan.

"Oppa sendiri sedang apa di sini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketus sambil melirik Yifan di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang beramal, menghibur yeoja-yeoja yang butuh teman," ucap Yifan dengan ekspresi datar dan menyebalkan.

"Menggoda yeoja ya? padahal sudah punya pacar," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kesal kakaknya.

'Ya tuhan, kapan oppaku ini mau tobat,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hoo! adikmu ya?" tanya salah satu teman Yifan yang datang menghampirinya.

"Mana-mana? serius adiknya?" tanya teman Yifan yang lainnya sambil menengok kearah Yifan dan Baekhyun.

"Hallo salam kenal? anak SMA ya?" tanya teman Yifan dengan mata berbinar melihat wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Oi! beri salam," ucap Yifan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

'Jangan dekat-dekat,' iner Baekhyun sambil menyikut pinggang Yifan kesal.

"Sudah punya pacar?" tanya salah satu teman Yifan pada Baekhyun, dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Bocah seperti ini? mana mungkin," ucap Yifan sambil menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

Doeng

Baekhyun syok mendengarnya, rasanya saat ini Baekhyun ingin mencakar wajah tampan namun menyebalkan milik Yifan, kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Lepas!"

"Hohh?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sedikit familiar di telinganya.

"Dia bersamaku!" ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang melepaskan rangkulan Yifan dari pundak Baekhyun, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada tubuhnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

'Tak mungkin,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mendongak keatas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelewat tinggi itu. Baekhyun masih belum percaya Chanyeol datang menyusulnya. Tanpa sadar pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Huhh? apa-apaan, siapa kau?" tanya Yifan menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

'Keren,' gumam salah satu teman Yifan takjub.

"Ah, A-anu Chanyeolssi-" ucap Baekhyun pelan setelah sadar dari keterkejutanya.

"Eh? jangan-jangan dia pacar mu ya?" tanya Yifan pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Glekh

"Bu-"

"Iya, makanya jangan ganggu dia," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Yifan tajam. Sepertinya Chanyeol tak tau kalau Yifan kakak Baekhyun.

'Eh?'

Blush

"Ayo," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

"Eh? Ah! iya," Baekhyun benar-benar gugup saat ini, dia hanya melihat tangannya yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'Keren'

'Apa-apaan Baekhyun, hebat juga,' iner Yifan dalam hati saat melihat adiknya yang dibawa kabur oleh seorang namja keren.

'Aku ingin menyukainya tanpa melihat kekurangannya,' entah mengapa Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu.

"Ah! terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tak perlu, aku cemas malam-malam kau berkeliaran sendirian," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Sebenarnya aku pergi potong rambut," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya aku tau, kau terlihat lebih manis," sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

Blush

'Ah! sepertinya aku sudah sangat menyukainya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

000

Dikamar serba pink, Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi digenggam Chanyeol.

'Aku masih berdebar bila mengingatnya, demi popularitas? Chanyeolssi berperan menjadi namja baik di depan semua orang, tapi ada sisi baik dalam dirinya, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau menyukainya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

'Andai tak ada rekaman itu, sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menerima yang satu itu,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum dirinya terlelap.

000

'Entah mengapa semalam aku memimpikan masalalu, dalam mimpiku aku tersenyum gembira dengan debaran seperti saat ini. Tapi, Ah! aku rasa, cinta pertamaku telah berakhir, aku harus melupakannya, aku tak ingin cintaku kali ini bernasib sama, toh aku bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu,' putus Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.

-Kelas 10-3-

"Di-ditembak?" ucap Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, dia teman part time baru ku, dia meminta ku menjadi pacarnya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersipu malu.

'Hebat,'

Deg

Deg

"Terus kau jawab apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Belum ku jawab, terus terang aku masih memikirkan Chanyeolssi," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh!"

"Aku Belum tertarik padanya kurasa," ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh! begitu," ucap Baekhyun seadanya.

"Makanya aku berfikir positif saja, sepertinya rasa sukaku bisa berkembang, itu yang ku harapkan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya? bagus tuh!" ucap Baekhyun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyunssi kau dipanggil tuh!" kata salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menengok kearah pintu kelasnya.

'Ah!'

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol yang kini berada di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun.

"Iya," ucap Baekhyun lalu segera beranjak dari bangkunya setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol?" pekik salah satu yeoja di kelas Baekhyun.

"Pagi Chanyeolssi," sapa salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan girangnya.

"Pagi," ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum tipis membalas sapaan teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekhyunssi sih? asyiknya!" ucap salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berada di depan kelas. Baekhyun cukup penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendatanginya, padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang kemarin memintanya untuk tak mengganggunya lagi.

Psut

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ada acara tidak?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Deg

"Tak ada, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

'Apa dia ingin mengajaku kencan?' iner Baekhyun dengan PD nya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Oh! bantuan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

'Ah! bodohnya aku sempat berpikir sesuatu yang tak mungkin,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ya nanti ku jelaskan sepulang sekolah, hanya kau yang bisa ku mintai tolong," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

'Ah, dia mengandalkanku,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, apapun,"

'Apa dia ada masalah? aku ingin berguna untuknya, bisa pulang bersama dengannya saja aku sudah senang,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

-Sepulangnya dari sekolah-

"Eeh? mp3nya hilang?," pekik Baekhyun terkejut setelah mengetahui masalah yang Chanyeol alami.

Doeng

"Iya,"

"Eh? kenapa bisa hilang?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Rekamannya masih ada disitu belum kuhapus, kemarin malam aku joging sambil mendengarkan musik, lalu baterainya habis, jadi akhirnya ku kantongi, aku joging selama satu jam, waktu pulang sudah tak ada, sepertinya jatuh, mungkin, huhh!" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar menceritakan runtutan kejadian hingga mp3nya hilang.

'Bukannya itu pertanda bagus, kesempatan membuat Chanyeolssi berhenti merekam,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati dengan tekat yang kuat.

"Jangan sedih Chanyeolssi, sayang sih tapi lupakan saja," ucap Baekhyun sok menasehati, padahal dalam hati dia senang kalau mp3 itu hilang.

'Barang begituan kan? tak diperlukan,' sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang mesum yang mengambilnya terus disalah gunakan, aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ah! iya sih, begitu ya, eh?" Baekhyun tampak bingung mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol.

Set

"Ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah peta kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Ini rute jogingku, kau juga bantu cari," ucap Chanyeol sambil menjelaskan rute jalan yang dilalui Chanyeol saat joging.

'Eh? ini bantuan yang kau minta?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mempelajari peta tersebut.

"Kau carilah di dalam taman, aku akan menelusuri jalan dari taman menuju ke rumah," jelas Chanyeol kemudian.

'Benar, hanya aku yang bisa membantu, soalnya hanya aku yang tau rekaman itu, tapi kami mencarinya secara terpisah, huh!'

"Tak semangat nih, Huhh!, Eh?" Baekhyun melihat di bagian bawah peta terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil.

'Kalau ketemu kabari aku, O8xxxxxxxx,' Begitulah yang Baekhyun baca.

"Horeee! nomor telpon Chanyeolssi, jadi semangat, ayo berusaha!," ucap Baekhyun sambil melompat kegirangan.

'Aku ingin segera mengiriminya pesan kalau sudah kutemukan mp3 nya,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati lalu bergegas memulai pencarian.

-Satu jam kemudian-

"Ah! tidak ketemu, mana panas sekali," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di sekirat leher dan muka.

(Kirim Pesan)

to: Chanyeolssi (Tidak ketemu)

'Sudah berputar-putar 3 kali tapi tidak ketumu juga,' Baekhyun menyibak rerumputan dipinggir jalan dengan. ranting.

Srak

Srak

Triing

(Pesan balasan)

From : Chanyeolssi (Beri tau aku kalau sudah ketemu, sebentar lagi aku sampai di sana, berusahalah! jangan menyerah!)

"Baiklah, Huhh!," Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan lagi menelusuri rute jalan yang dilalui Chanyeol saat joging.

Tap

Tap

'Cepatlah datang,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati sambil berjalan lesu.

-Satu jam kemudian-

Di bawah terik panas.

"Ah, segarnya!," ucap Baekhyun dibangku taman setelah menghabiskan 2 gelas es serut.

"Chanyeolssi lama, katanya sebentar lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dia belum menghubungiku lagi, kepalaku pusing, kepanasan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecek ponselnya.

'Coba ku kirim pesan padanya,'

(Kirim)

Triiing

From: Chanyeolssi (aku mampir ke pos polisi dulu, sebentar lagi gelap, ayo cari lagi).

'Hanya itu? huhh! aku terlalu berharap,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Uhh!'

Nyut

Nyut

Nyut

"Loh! perutku, uhh," ucap Baekhyun sambil meringis memegangi perutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun segera menuju Toilet umum terdekat. Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun kembali lagi ke bangku taman tadi.

'Aku ingin pulang!' iner Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baekhyunssi maaf lama, hahh hahh," ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Oh!," Baekhyun terkecut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol setelah sekian lama.

"Kau tak berusaha mencari ya?" tuduh Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun santai-santai duduk di bangku taman.

"Ah! b-bukan begitu, aku istirahat sebentar," ucap Baekhyun panik berusaha menyangkal tuduhan Chanyeol.

'waktunya tak tepat, perutku masih sakit,' iner Baekhyun kemudian.

'Ya sudah panas juga sih,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Maaf, tapi berusahalah sedikit lagi sampai gelap," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"Iya, tentu, haha," ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksakan tawanya.

Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu, tapi dia sadar kalau Baekhyun tidak mengikutinya dan belum beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menengok kebelakang menghentikan langkahnya.

'Cepatlah sembuh,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, duluan saja," Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Kamu sakit perut ya?" tanya Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

Glegh

'Kumohon cepat sembuh,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati berusaha menahan rasa sakit diperutnya sampai wajahnya pucat.

"Tidak kok!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat .

"Benar? wajahmu pucat tuh!," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

'Sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi, tak tau apa aku sedang menahan sakit,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kelihatanya kau sakit perut," ucap Chanyeol kemudian lalu mendengus pelan.

"Sudah lah! ada hal yang tak bisa ku katakan karena malu," teriak Baekhyun dengan muka bersemu.

'Ah! aku spontan berteriak,' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Zhiing

"Konyol," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka lalu segera berdiri.

"Eh?"

'Barusan bilang apa?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati sambil melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan membalikan badannya.

"Bukan saatnya bilang malu kalau lagi sakit, kau tak bawa obat?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

Blush

"Tidak," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang, kuantar!," ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Eh? tidak dicari lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Apa boleh buat, bisa jalan? kalau tak bisa-"

"Tak perlu!" potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Eh?"

"Tak perlu mengantar aku," Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Huhh?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Aku akan membaik kalau duduk sebentar lagi, aku pulang sendiri saja, Chanyeolssi lanjutkan saja mencarinya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini tak usah malu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun maklum.

"Aku lebih nyaman pulang sendiri!"

Doeng

Ctak

"Oh begitu! semoga cepat sembuh," ucap Chanyeol datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

'Habisnya semua salahku, aku menghabiskan 2 gelas es serut sekaligus, aku terlalu ceroboh, aku tak bisa membiarkannya mengantarku, aku sudah sesumbar (aku akan membantu apapun), tapi aku tak berguna sama sekali' iner Baekhyun sedih.

Nyuut

"Uh! perutku," Baekhyun mengaduh sakit dan semakin meremas perutnya, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan-pelan sambil memegangi perutnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? padahal sudah ada namja yang kusuka, kalau begini sih mustahil dia menyukaiku,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Beli obat dulu lalu pulang deh," ucap Baekhyun lalu memasuki sebuah supermarket.

'Malah mungkin aku dibencinya,' iner Baekhyun sedih lalu segera mengambil obat yang bertuliskan (obat sakit perut tanpa perlu air minum) di rak obat, lalu bergegas menuju kasir.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat banyaknya antrian.Tipa Baekhyun terkejut melihat seseorang yang tak asing berdiri di depan kasir.

'Loh Chanyeolssi? jangan-jangan dia-'

"Ini saja? obat nyeri haid," ucap penjaga Kasir memastikan apa yang Chanyeol beli.

'Nyeri haid?' muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala penjaga kasir sambil menatap Chanyeol aneh.

Blush

Seketika muka Chanyeol memerah saat penjaga kasir membacakan jenis obat yang akan dibelinya.

'Eh?' Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut.

"Lihat cowok itu! kenapa membeli itu?" bisik seorang yeoja didepan Baekhyun pada temannya.

"Hukuman karena kalah taruhan mungkin, kasihan," ucap teman yeoja itu sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ah!" ( ada hal yang tak bisa kukatakan karena malu) seketika Baekhyun mengingat ucapannya sendiri.

Blush

'Dia salah paham,'

"Maaf permisi," ucap Baekhyun pada yeoja di depannya menerobos antrian untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mengerti, ah! itu dia sakit sampai tak bisa berdiri, apa ada obat yang bisa membuatnya cepat membaik?," tanya Chanyeol pada penjaga kasir dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Blush

Baekhyun yang sudah berada dibelakang Chanyeol, mukanya semakin merah mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"C-Chanyeolssi, Maaf!" ucap Baekhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya didepan wajah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'Meskipun ada yang kurang cocok, asalkan dia selalu ada di sisiku mungkin aku bisa menahannya, karena aku pasti bahagia,'

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi makasih," ucap Baekhyun masih dengan posisi tangan yang sama.

-Bangku taman-

"Ah leganya," ucap Baekhyun setelah meminum obat yang dibelinya, dia mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan wajah yang cerah kembali.

Sembuh

'Huh bikin malu saja,' iner Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Syukurlah," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal sambil melirik Baekhyun sinis.

Tentu saja Chanyeol kesal, sudah menahan malu membeli obat yang dikiranya sedang haid, tapi tak taunya sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan es di hari yang terik.

"Nah! ayo kita cari," ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat sambil menengok kearah Chanyeol.

"Hah? sudah jangan dilanjutkan lagipula sebentar lagi gelap," ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

"Aku ingin mencarinya sampai gelap, Chanyeolssi pulang saja," ucap Baekhyun mantap.

"Kok tiba-tiba kau seperti ini? bukannya menurutmu aku lebih baik kehilangan barang itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tak suka dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

Tap

"Jangan bodoh bagaimana kalau di salah gunakan orang mesum?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menengok kebelakang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius penuh tekat.

"Hehe," dan terkekeh bodoh setelahnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei! biarlah," teriak Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

'Dia kenapa sih?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati sambil memandang punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mencari dengan menelusuri jalan, dia sampai bertanya pada orang yang lewat siapa tau melihat mp3 yang jatuh, bahkan sampai mengintip lubang selokan yang bentuk lubangnya kotak-kotak kecil itu, tapi tak juga ditemukan.

"Kenapa belum ketemu juga," ucap Baekhyun sambil menelusuri jalan. Kemudian Baekhun melihat pagar tanaman yang rimbun tak terawat sepanjang jalan., Baekhyun memutuskan mencarinya disitu dengan menyibak blukaran itu dengan tangan kosong.

'Andai aku mujur menemukannya, mungkin cinta ini akan berjalan lancar,' ucap Baekhyun berandai-andai dalam hati.

Miaw

Saat Baekhyun mulai menyerah, di jarak satu meter darinya, Baekhyun melihat seekor kucing putih membawa sebuah benda menyerupai bandul kunci berbahan kain dimulutnya, lalu membawanya memasuki semak-semak itu.

Krsak

Krsak

'Ah!,' pekik Baekhyun saat mendapatkan pencerahan. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada kucing itu jika mp3nya berhasil ditemukan, karena telah memberinya petunjuk.

Tak menunggu wakyu lama Baekhyun segera memasukkan setengah badannya ke semak-semak itu dengan posisi menungging memperlihatkan saparuh badannya kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Krasak

"Oi! tak perlu sampai segitunya, tak mungkin ada disitu," ucap Chanyeol yang kini berjalan menghambiri Baekhyun. Menurutnya Baekhyun sudah berlebihan sampai memasukan dirinya ke semak-semak itu.

"Hei! sampai menerobos," pekik Chanyeol terkejut saat tubuh Baekhyun hilang ditelan semak-semak itu.

Zhiing

"Sudahlah menyerah saja ayo pulang," ucap Chanyeol yang kini mendudukan dirinya dijalan sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menanti Baekhyun keluar dari semak-semak.

Sraak

"Ketemu!" pekik Baekhyun setelah berdiri ditengah-tengah blukaran, memperlihatkan separuh badannya.

"Hwaaa!" pikik Chanyeol dengan tidak elitnya, sampai terjengkang kebelakang, saat tiba-tiba kepala Baekhyun muncul dan berteriak.

"Ketemu! ini!," ucap Baekhyun sambil menengok kearah Chanyeol menunjukan mp3 di tangannya.

"Hooh! iya,"ucap Chanyeol takjub sambil memandang mp3 di tangan Baekhyun.

"Berhasil!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang mp3 itu dangan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tersenyum senang memperlihatkan eyesmile nya yang cantik.

'Sekarang aku merasa cinta ini berjalan lancar,' iner Baekhyun senang.

'Huhh!,' Chanyeol mendengus geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

Tuk

"Kok malah kau yang senang," ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum tipis sambil mengambil daun yang terselip di rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih ya?," ucap Chanyeol tulus.

Semoga berjalan lancar.

"Besok bagaimana kau ke sekolah? sekarang seragammu kotor," ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat seragam Baekhyun yang kucel dan kotor saat mereka berjalan pulang.

"Eh? gyaaa! iya kotor sekali," ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat seragamnya yang mengenaskan.

Setelahnya mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Emm Mp3nya tidak rusak kan?" tanya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah! aku tak tau, baterainya habis," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kalaupun rusak tak apa," sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh? Kenapa? susah payah mencarinya, bukannya itu bukti?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Bukan-"

"Sebenarnya rekaman itu bukan bukti ataupun catatan," terang Chanyeol kemudian.

"Eh? jadi, apa alasan sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasan Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Deg

"Boleh aku menciumu?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun lekat.

"Hah?"

Deg

TBC

Sampai disini dulu ya, sudah lumayan keriting jempolku mengetik ini dan lanjutan untuk cerita ff ku yang lain. Ditunggu review nya dari reader sekalian, hehe terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5 (End)

Chapter 5

Fall In Love With A Bad Boy

 _Letak bad boy nya dimana?_

(bad boy tidak sama dengan playboy loh ya hehe peace).

1\. Nggak tau juga, itu judulnya aku samakan dengan komiknya, kan aku me remake.

2\. Bad dilihat dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, kan menurut Baekhyun kelakuan Chanyeol yang suka merekam itu buruk. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun tau isi rekaman itu.

3\. Bad karena alasan palsu Chanyeol yang katanya merekam itu bukti catatan yang dibuat demi popularitas tanpa memikirkan perasaan yeoja yang direkamnya bila ketahuan.

Intinya Bad boy nya dari sudut pandang Baekhyun. Chanyeol bad boy, sok baik di depan yeoja tapi sebenarnya sifat aslinya buruk (bad) menurut Baekhyun begitu, tapi meskipun buruk tetap jatuh cinta. Mungkin loh ya, hehe

 _Bahasanya dan alurnya susah dimengerti?_

Maaf ya hehe, aku baru belajar me(remake) soalnya, apa lagi yang ku remake sebuah komik, di komik itu cuma ada gambar dan dialog (tidak baku dan singkat), aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi ternyata susah membaca situasi gambar yang ada di komik. Dialognya juga banyak yang aku ubah biar lebih dimengerti kalimatnya.

Nanti lah ya kalau sudah end, aku usahain untuk memperbaikinya biar tak terlalu membingungkan.

Oke begitu saja keterangannya, Selamat membaca reader sekalian jika masih berminat!

000

"Boleh aku menciumu?" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun lekat.

"Hah? k-kau ngomong apa sih?," Baekhyun sedikit syok mendengar apa yang tiba-tiba Chanyeol katakan.

'Eh? apa aku salah dengar?,' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Deg

Deg

"Tak apa kalau tak mau," ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukan wajahnya.

'Dia serius?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol lekat. Baekhyun pikir tadi dia salah dengar.

Blush

"T-tidak, lakukan saja" ucap Baekhyun pasrah, dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Baekhyun menanti sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, tapi dia tak kunjung merasakan apapun.

'Loh?' Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya saat tak merasakan apapun, ternyata Chanyeol sudah menjauhkan badannya dan memunggungi Baekhyun.

Doeng

'K-kau meledekku ya?' Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan saat ini, padahal dia sudah pasrah kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya.

"Jahat! kenapa?" teriak Baekhyun kesal, tanpa sadar airmatanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata siap menetes, dia benar-benar merasa di permainkan.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

'Maaf? itu tak menyelesaikan masalah tau,' iner Baekhyun kecewa.

"Candaan macam apa itu! itu tak lucu sama sekali!" pekik Baekhyun tak suka.

"Bukan Candaan!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Eh?" gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Bukan Candaan, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, maaf," ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan.

'Apa dia sedang meledekku?' ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Punggung Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa melupakan yeoja yang kusuka, maaf," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengenang masalalu nya.

-Flashback-

 _6 tahun yang lalu_

 _'Aku pasti tak bisa seperti dulu lagi, setelah ini apa yang terjadi? mereka (appa, umma, dokter) bilang aku bisa sembuh setelah operasi,' gumam Chanyeol saat duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah sakit._

 _Krasaak_

' _Eh!' Chanyeol kaget saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya, tepatnya dibalik pagar tanaman._

 _"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menengok kebelakang._

 _"Ah! anu" Baekhyun sedikit malu karena ketahuan mengintip, lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol._

 _"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang tak bersahabat._

 _"Aku sedang lihat-lihat," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _Anak yeoja ya,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun._

" _Emm anu, kok bisa ya? tapi anu kau tak bisa melihat ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

' _Apaan sih!' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati dengan nada kesal._

 _"Bisa ke kamar sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada takut-takut._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa! jadi jangan ganggu aku!," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ketus sambil menengok kearah Baekhyun._ Chnyeol tak suka kalau ada yang mengganggunya, apalagu ditempat favoritnya.

 _"Oh! B-bukan begitu, t-tapi aku tak tau jalan, aku baru pertama kali kesini," ucap Baekhyun dengan polos_ sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

 _Doeeng_

' _Hahh? jadi dia tersesat,' Chanyeol cengok seketika. Chanyeol pikir anak yeoja itu sedang mengejeknya._

 _"Ikuti aku," ucap Chanyeol lalu segera beranjak dari kursi yang dudukinya dan berjalan pelan-pelan._

 _"T-terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun malu, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang._

 _Itulah pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, di bangku taman belakang rumah sakit yang merupakan tempat favoritnya._

K _eesokan harinya_

 _Sraak_

 _"Aah!" pekik Baekhyun saat menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku taman. Dia sebenarnya sedikit lupa tempatnya tadi._

 _Glegh_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar._

 _'Anak itu datang lagi?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Dia sedikit kesal karena ketenangannya terganggu._

 _"Syukurlah hari ini ada juga! ini sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, makan bersama yuk?" ucap Baekhyun dengan cerianya._

 _Tapi Chanyeol diam saja dan tak menanggapi._

 _"Aku datang membesuk tapi bosan, Umma menyuruh aku ikut, padahal di kamarnya banyak anak-anak SMA," ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan nada ceria setelah dia duduk di samping Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tidak bertanya," ucap Chanyeol datar sambil menundukan wajahnya._

 _"Ah! siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat, tak peduli kalau Chanyeol ketus padanya._

 _Chanyeol tetap diam, malah sekarang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping._

 _"Kalau begitu Pangeran saja!" putus Baekhyun seenaknya sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol._

 _"Huhh?" Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun._

 _"Kau terlihat seperti Pangeran sih, kulit putih, gaya rambutmu juga!" ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias sambil menunjuk rambut hitam Chanyeol._

 _Blush_

 _Pipi Chanyeol seketika bersemu merah mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan._

 _"Kau boleh memanggilku Putri, hehe," ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan bodohnya._

 _"Uh! tak mau! dasar aneh" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ketus disertai pipi yang memerah._

 _"Berapa umur mu? Umma mu pasti cemas," ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan suara pelan._

 _"Tenang saja! sebentar lagi umurku 10 tahun," ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum manis dibibirnya._

 _"Huhh?" pekik Chanyeol terkejut, saat mendengar umur Baekhyun saat ini._

 _'Kita sebaya? aku kira dia lebih muda dariku, melihat caranya berbicara yang kelewat ceria itu,' iner Chanyeol dalam hati._

 _"Benar! aku kelas 4 SD yang satu yayasan dengan SM University, tau sekolahku? lumayan terkenal loh! mungkin aku masuk karena beruntung, aku ingin bisa masuk SM high school juga suatu saat nanti," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Begitu ya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar._

 _'Masuk karena mujur,' muncul keringat segede gentong di kening Chanyeol._

 _Hei SM groub merupakan yayasan pendidikan dari SD sampai universitas yang bangunannya menjadi satu kesatuan itu sangat terkenal, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sana, tapi Baekhyun bilang bisa masuk bilang karena beruntung? apa-apaan._

 _Triing_

 _"Ah! ada pesan dari Umma, pergi dulu ya Pangeran, Bey bey!," pamit Baekhyun pada Chanyeol lalu segera berlari menjauh._

 _"Huhh!"_

 _'Aku harus sabar menghadapinya,' iner Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar._

 _Hari berikutnya_

 _"Hallo pangeran!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mendekat._

 _Tap_

 _Ta_ p

 _'Lagi?' gumam Chanyeol sambil menengok kebelakang._ Chanyeol pikir anak itu akan jera kalau dia abaikan, bukanya jera anak itu malah datang tiap hari.

 _Hari berikutnya lagi_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _"Maaf aku terlambar," ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke depan._

 _"Aku tidak menunggu mu!" ucap Chanyeol ketus, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol._

 _"Dengar Ceritaku ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan cerianya, lalu memulai bercerita panjang lebar tanpa peduli Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak._

 _'Kenapa dia selalu senang tanpa alasan begitu? padahal seringkali dia bicara sendiri, ku kira dia akan kesal kalau ku abaikan, tapi dia malah datang lagi dan lagi,' iner Chanyeol dalam hati._

 _Skip_

 _"Dah Pangeran, sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari menjauh._

 _'Besok aku tidak akan datang!' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati._

 _Keesokan harinya_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin datang. Ditambah lagi diluar sedang hujan, dia hanya tidur di ranjang rawat inapnya._

 _"Aku bosan, bangun saja," ucap Chanyeol lalu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percakapan kedua Orang tuanya._

 _"Benar besok bisa operasi?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan nada cemas._

 _"Benar, itu yang dokter katakan," ucap Tuan Park pada istrinya._

 _'Eh? Appa datang?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati saat mendengar suara Ayahnya._

 _"Apa Chanyeol tidak takut? sejak adiknya lahir dia tidak pernah mengeluh, mungkin dia menahan diri, hik," ucap nyonya Park sambil menundukan kepalanya._

 _Shiiing_

 _"Jangan menangis," ucap tuan Park sambil merangkul pundak istrinya yang mulai menangis._

 _Deg_

 _Chanyeol membeku ditempat saat mendengar Ummanya menangis._

 _"K-kalau terjadi apa-apa hik-," Nyonya Park semakin sesungukan._

 _"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucap tuan Park berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang semakin sesungukan._

 _"Appa tak tau karena tak disampingnya sih, hik," ucap nyonya Park dalam tangisnya._

 _"Aku di kantor juga mencemaskannya, tapi kita harus kuat Umma," ucap tuan Park lalu menarik istrinya dan membawanya ke pelukannya._

 _Chanyeol pun segera berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya._

 _'Sebenarnya selama ini aku ingin didengar, dan aku juga ingin ditolong,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati dengan tatapan sendu._

 _Zrassszz_

 _Hujan tampak masih sedikit lebat, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, dia memilih menerobosnya dan berjalan menuju bangku taman belakang rumah sakit yang sudah sangat dihafalnya._

 _"Ah!" Pekik Baekhyun saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol._

 _"Pangeran datang, kok tak bawa payung, nanti basah," ucap Baekhyun sambil membagi payungnya dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol datar sambil menundukan kepalanya._

 _"Kemarin aku bilang 'Sampai jumpa lagi' sih, aku takut pangeran datang di tengah hujan," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya._

 _"Kau tak perlu memikirkan aku," ucap Chanyeol datar._

 _"Haha iya juga sih, tapi tak bisa," ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodohnya._

 _"Tak apa, temani aku," ucap Chanyeol padat dan jelas lalu berjalan di ikuti Baekhyun disampingnya._ _Tak lama kemudian Hujan mulai reda, tapi mereka tetap duduk di bangku itu tanpa peduli bangkunya yang basah karena hujan._

 _"Sebenarnya aku takut sekali di operasi, aku ingin cepat bisa melihat, tapi aku selalu berpikiran buruk, aku tak tau bagaimana caranya mengatasi rasa takutku," ucap Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan sambil menundukan kepalanya._

 _"Kalau begitu jangan dipikirkan! kalau kita memikirkan yang buruk-buruk kita tak akan bisa apa-apa, lebih baik lupakan saja. Waktu kedokter gigi sebisa mungkin aku melupakannya, kalau ingat buruknya aku jadi tak bisa pergi," ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol lekat._

 _"Mustahil melupakannya, ini operasi!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak yakin._

 _"Ah maaf kalau begitu pikirkan hal yang menyenangkannya saja, dengan begitu pasti nanti akan terwujud, itu kata Umma dan guruku," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _"Apa benar begitu? tapi saat ini aku tak bisa memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan," ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu._

 _"Emm, pasti bisa, coba pikirkan lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cerian._

 _"Hmmp, apa ya? bisa apa saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan prmbicaraan ini._

 _"Iya benar hal yang menarik banyak kok, haha,"_ ucap Baehkyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

 _"Apa ya? asal bilang ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun disertai tersenyum tipis._

 _"Oh iya! Iya benar, mungkin hehe," ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan._

 _"Gimana sih? haha," Chanyeol pun tertawa lepas mendengar saran-saran konyol Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya tak meyakinkan itu._

 _'Dia memang aneh, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat lega, aku jadi ingin melihat wajahnya,' ucap Chanyeol sambil mendengus geli._

 _"Oh iya, biar kuberi mantra untuk menghadapi operasi, ulurkan tanganmu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol._

 _"Oke dengan begini pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

 _Triing_

 _"Ah! dari Umma, dah! Pangeran," ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _"Hei, kalau aku sudah operasi, bisa bertemu di sini kan?" ucap Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun pergi._

 _Blush_

 _"Bisa! karena aku suka Pangeran, jadi aku pasti datang lagi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu._

 _Blush_

 _"Ya, ah! aku juga suka padamu! setelah operasi aku ingin kita bersama selamanya!" ucap Chanyeol dengan muka yang merah sempurna._

 _"Iya! sampai nanti!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tanganya kearah Chanyeol._

 _Setelah operasi_

 _"Bagaimana Chanyeolssi? bisa melihat?" tanya seorang dokter setelah membuka perban dimatanya._

 _"Iya, bisa," ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang sekeliling._

 _'Itu Appa dan Umma menangis,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Chanyeol hebat! kau sudah berusaha keras untuk sembuh!" ucap nyonya Park sambil menangis bahagia._

 _"Iya," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum manis._

 _'Aku bisa melihat lagi,' iner Chanyeol senang._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _"Waah! Nana!," pekik Chanyeol saat melihat adik kecilnya berjalan menghampirinya dengan terhuyung-huyung._

 _Brugh_

 _"Dia berdiri sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol antusias saat melihat adiknya memeluk lututnya erat._

 _"Ingin memberi kejutan untuk oppa ya?" tanya nyonya Park sambil mengusap kepala putrinya gemas._

 _"Aaa aaah," gumam Nana dengan suara khas batita sambil tersenyum cerah pada kakaknya memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh satu._

 _"Hebat! Nana sudah besar," pekik Chanyeol senang._

 _'jadi ini maksud anak itu, hal yang menyenangkan,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati._

 _'Ah! aku harus pergi,' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati saat mengingat tentang Baekhyun._

 _Bangku taman belakang rumah sakit_

 _"Putri? dia tak ada, putri apa ya? seharusnya aku tanya namanya," gumam Chanyeol saat melihat bangku yang kosong di depannya._

 _Keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang lagi, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah muncul sekalipun. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi, tentu hal itu membuatnya sedih. Lalu dia teringat kalau Baekhyun ingin masuk SM high School, maka saat itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana suatu saat nanti._

 _6 tahun kemudian_

 _"Tunggu Chanyeolah! benar kau ingin masuk SM High School?" tanya nyonya Park saat Chanyeol akan mendaftarkan diri di sekolah tersebut._

 _"Iya," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis kearah ibunya sambil memakai sepatunya._

 _"Itu memang sekolahan terkenal, tapi jauh, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya nyonya Park sedikit khawatir._

 _"Oppa punya tujuan penting sih ya? ini sudah ku doakan, pasti terkabul," ucap Nana dengan wajah cerianya sambil memakaikan misanga buatannya ditangan Chanyeol._

 _"Terima kasih ya Nana! " ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat misanga yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya._

 _'6 tahun berlalu, aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa, petunjuk yang ku punya hanya ingatan akan suaranya dulu, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, aku akan melakukan apapun yang ku bisa untuk menemukanya,' putus Chanyeol dengan penuh keyakinan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju SM High School._

 _Awal pencarian_

 _"Aku suka Chanyeolssi,"_

 _'Bukan dia,' gumam Chanyeol saat mendengar suara yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya._

 _"Aku suka! jadilah namjachingu ku,"_

 _'Sepertinya juga bukan dia, Kupikir tubuhku akan bereaksi seperti saat itu,' guman Chanyeol dalam hati._

 _"-aku suka Pangeran!,"_

 _'Saat itu jantungku berdebar kencang saat dia mengatakannya,' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati saat mengingat suara yeoja kecil yang disukainya di masa lalu._

-Flashback End-

'Walau dengan cara yang aneh, tapi aku sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini demi bertemu anak itu, tapi kenapa aku hampir melakukan kesalahan (Boleh aku menciummu?) sebelum menemukannya?' entah mengapa Chanyeol bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Padahal aku tak mungkin bisa serius dengan Byun Baekhyun, sementara aku masih memikirkan yeoja itu,' iner Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Maaf banget ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan pasang tampang serius begitu, aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

'Ini bukan hal besar, Ah! tapi aku memang payah,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan alasan sebenarnya kau merekam, ada hubunganya dengan yeoja yang kau suka ya?," tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! iya itu kulakukan untuk bisa menemukannya, walau ada rasa bersalah aku tak menyesal kalau bisa menemukannya," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh jadi begitu? kenapa tak bilang dari awal? tak usah di tutupi," ucap Baekhyun maklum sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tak ingin diganggu, kalau dianggap aneh juga tak masalah, tapi malah sebaliknya," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Ah! maaf aku ganggu banget ya? tapi hebat ya! Chanyeolssi masih tetap setia," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya, apa mungkin itu sifat asli Chanyeolssi, kalau aku tau itu, aku bakalan semakin suka," ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Eh?" gumam Chanyeol pelan, dia sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Tapi tak akan kuteruskan, awalnya aku ingin berusaha walaupun mustahil, aku ingin cintaku kali ini berakhir bahagia, tapi selama kau masih memikirkan yeoja itu, walau aku suka Chanyeolssi, aku tak akan bisa bahagia kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol lekat.

"Ya, maaf," ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lupakan masalah ini, mulai besok kita kembali berteman seperti biasa, mohon bantuannya ya," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Eng," Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! kuralat, Mohon Bantuanya!" ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Berikan tanganmu, ini bonus terakhir, aku punya mantra ampuh," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan meminta tangan Chanyeol untuk diletakkan diatasnya.

Chanyeolpun menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun menggenggam tangan itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan melepaskan Chanyeolssi yang sangat kusukai, sebagai gantinya, semoga Chanyeolssi menemukan yeoja yang disukainya, sekian! dah!" Baekhyun segera melepas tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menjauh sambil membekap mulutnya agar tak menangis.

Deg

"ah!"

-Flashback-

 _"Biar kuberi mantra untuk menghadapi operasi! mulai hari ini aku tak akan makan coklat yang sangat kusukai, sebagai gantinya, semoga mata Pangeran pulih kembali, itu mantra mengorbankan hal favorit, permohonanmu akan terkabul bila mengorbankan hal yang disukai," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis._

-Flashback End-

'Ah! Putri itu, ternyata dia,' gumam Chanyeol setelah mengingat sepenggal mantra yang dulu pernah yeoja itu katakan padanya.

Grebh

"Aku ingat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut lalu menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? aku pangeran!" ucap Chanyeol dengan lantangnya.

'Apa maksudnya? aneh banget?' Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.

Blush

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, coba ingat-ingat, bangku taman belakang rumah sakit," ucap Chanyeol dengan pipi yang memerah berusaha mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Deg

"Eh?" Baekhyun seketika membelalakkaan matanya.

"Waktu itu aku bilang agar kita bersama selamanya," ucap Chanyeol masih berusaha mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang masalalu mereka.

"P-pangeran?" sekelebat banyangan masalalunya mulai bermunculan di ingatan Baekhyun.

Zruk

"Eh?" tubuh Baekhyun pun merosot kebawah, dia berjongkok hingga tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya ikut tertarik, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menunduk badannya.

'Aku ingat semuanya,' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Seperti mimpi, ternyata kebahagiaan seperti ini ada ya?" gumam Baekhyun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutanya.

'Aku tak menyangka sama sekali, bisa bertemu denganya lagi,'

"Ada loh!" ucap Chanyeol lalu ikut berjongkok di dekat Baekhyun.

Deg

Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol dan membuatnya semakin bersemu merah saat sadar kalau wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Aku bersyukur kaulah yeoja kecil itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Cup

Dikecupnya bibir merah Baekhyun, yang membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah.

'Ini bagai sebuah keajaiban, itulah mengapa kami saling jatuh cinta, semoga kebahagian bertemu dengan mu akan terus berlanjut selamanya,'

"Loh Chanyeolssi, mana gelang misanga nya?"

"Loh?"

END.

Selesai juga, maaf ya kalau susah dimengerti, aku rasa aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi sepertinya cuma segini kemampuanku dalam meremake sebuah komik.

Nanti aku coba rombak atau edit lagi biar lebih bisa dipahami, kalau sempat hehe peace.

Sekian, ditunggu reviewnya ya.

-Salam hangat inchan88-


End file.
